Aleen
Aleen was the homeworld of the Aleena & the Kindalo species. Located in the Mid Rim. The Aleen Classic, a popular podracing even, was held annually on the planet. Famous podracer Ratts Tyerell was a native of Aleen. It is also notable for being the homeworld of the Aleena Jedi Master, Kazdan Paratus. Description A world with a desert-like surface, Aleen was unique in that it contained a series of complex caverns in the upper crust that was viewed as a second biosphere with its own unique atmosphere. Formed by the growth of the unique arbozoic trees, the caverns were also comprised of tunnels carved by water, lava, and tectonic shearing. Maintaining a unique climate and an atmosphere dangerous to the surface-dwelling Aleena, the planet's two sentient species made the conscious decision to recognize the divide between the two environs and remain separated. History In 20 BBY during the Clone Wars, the planet began suffering from groundquakes caused by the Kindalo because the Great Seal had been opened under mysterious circumstances. The Kindalo thought the Aleena were responsible, and so caused massive groundquakes in retaliation, prompting the Republic to send a squad of clones led by Wolffe, also accompanied by C-3PO and R2-D2 for translation, to undergo a relief mission. There, the droids discovered the Underworld and were able to seal the breach and restore balance to Aleen. Although the clones were skeptical, the Aleena were overjoyed. Locations Aleen Underworld= The Aleen Underworld was an ecosphere located within the upper crust of the planet Aleen and the habitat of the Kindalo. The Underworld of Aleen formed early in the planet's history as the arbozoic trees evolved and took root in the planet's crust. A species with an expansive root system, arbozoic trees died and left behind massive caverns in the upper crust of the planet where a unique atmosphere formed and the Kindalo began to inhabit the ecosphere. The Great Seal was installed by the Aleena to symbolically close off the Underworld to the surface dwellers as a compact between the two races of the world The Aleen Underworld was the subterranean wilderness of the planet Aleen. The Kindalo species thrived in the unique atmosphere of the Underworld, and also served as the domain of the strange being called Orphne. The Underworld of Aleen formed early in the planet's history as the arbozoic trees evolved and took root in the planet's crust. A species with an expansive root system, arbozoic trees died and left behind massive caverns in the upper crust of the planet where a unique atmosphere formed and the Kindalo began to inhabit the ecosphere. The Great Seal was installed by the Aleena to symbolically close off the Underworld to the surface dwellers as a compact between the two races of the world. The government within the Underworld was unique to the Kindalo. Practicing a type of absolute consensus, the Kindalo required all members of their species to vote on matters of import in order to take action. Action required a unanimous agreement by all members of the society, which caused xenobiologists and political theorists from offworld to speculate that the Kindalo species was extremely small. |-|Jedi chapter house= The Jedi chapter house was the center of Jedi activity on the planet Aleen long before the Clone Wars began. The chapter house was the site of the Great Seal, the artifact which separated the surface world and the Underworld; historians debated which preceded the other. For unknown reasons, the Order abandoned Aleen and their chapter house, allowing it to fall into disrepair and eventually collapse During the Clone Wars, circa 21 BBY, the Galactic Republic established an excavation site at the ruins of the chapter house where Republic researchers attempted to understand the groundquakes plaguing the world. During the mission, C-3PO and R2-D2 were led to the site by Aleena guides and they both accidentally fell into the hole. After working with the Kindalo and the mysterious being called Orphne, R2-D2 closed the Seal, restoring the balance on Aleen. |-|Great Seal= The Great Seal was a large golden disk created by the Aleena in the distant past as symbol of the separation of the Aleena and Kindalo races. Installed in the ground at a prominent site on Aleen, it separated the surface world and the Underworld. The efficacy of this device was questioned by scholars, as there nature of the Underworld meant that there were many openings across the planet. Some scholars believed that the Great Seal was imbued with the Force, which prevented the mixing of the two ecospheres through metaphysical means. The Jedi Order established a chapter house at the site of Great Seal; the chapter house was abandoned long before the Clone Wars. During the war, the Seal was disturbed and the war between the Aleena and the Kindalo began again, causing the Galactic Republic to intervene and reinstall the Seal. Appearances * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids Aleen_Surface.jpg|The Surface of Aleen. Aleen.png|The Aleen sysetm Epguide405.jpg|The underworld of Aleen. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Mid Rim Category:Desert planets Category:Arboreal planets